Jordán Echeverría
| cityofbirth = Córdoba, Veracruz | countryofbirth = Mexico | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Winger | currentclub = Laredo Heat | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 2011-2012 2013-2015 2015-2017 2017-2018 2019- | clubs = FC Dallas Winston Beach Forest United Acadia United Laredo Heat | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} :This name uses Spanish naming customs: the first or paternal family name is ''Echeverría and the second or maternal family name is Aquino.'' Jordán Antonio Echeverría Aquino (born March 22, 1983) is a Mexican professional footballer who plays as a right winger and outside midfielder. He is currently contracted to Laredo Heat in the NPSL and will make his debut for the club in the 2019 season. Club career FC Dallas Echeverría spent the 2011 and 2012 Major League Soccer seasons with FC Dallas. Despite appearing in just 15 games over those two seasons, he scored four goals before being released by the club in November 2012. Winston Beach Echeverría was reported to be considering a return to Mexico, possibly with a Liga MX club, but opted to play in the Gregorian League A instead, joining Winston Beach on January 7, 2013. He signed a two and a half-year deal with the club, playing out the remainder of the 2012-13 League A season before becoming the team's first choice at right midfield the following year. In 2014-15, Echeverría played all 30 league matches for Winston Beach, but at season's end was rumored to be one of the club's international players who would have to leave due to League A's incoming restrictions on non-American players. Forest United On July 1, 2015, Echeverría signed a two-year contract with another League A club, Forest United, whom he joined on a free transfer as his contract at Winston Beach had expired. Echeverría's first goal for Forest came on November 22, 2015, in a 2-2 draw at Zane Hills. Less than a month later, however, he dislocated his shoulder in a 2-1 win at Rivergate. Joel-Pierre Lombard replaced Echeverría in that game and would start the next four matches in his place. Echeverría returned to the field on January 23, 2016 against FC Chapman and came back to the starting lineup six days later at home to Manorham. Echeverría missed the first ten games of 2016-17 after suffering a torn hip flexor in preseason training, making his first appearance of the season as a substitute in a Boxing Day victory over Midland International. He appeared in 13 matches and tallied two assists, but did not score. Acadia United Echeverría became a free agent on July 1, 2017, when Forest did not offer him a new contract. He signed with Acadia United, newly promoted to League B, on July 20. While not officially a trade, the move was essentially a swap for Mark Shaheen, who had joined Forest from Acadia on a free transfer two days earlier. Laredo Heat On July 1, 2018, Echeverría's contract at Acadia United expired and he became a free agent. Eight days later, he joined NPSL side Laredo Heat and will begin playing for the club in 2019. Category:Player pages Category:Acadia United F.C. players Category:Forest United F.C. players Category:Winston Beach F.C. players Category:Players no longer with SGFA clubs Category:People from Mexico